1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to bookmarks and more specifically to an elastic bookmark which retains the last page read; even if the book is dropped or the reader falls asleep.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
There are numerous bookmarks which have been patented. However, there at least two bookmarks which use an elastic member to retain the last page read. U.S. Pat. No. 2,989,023 to Ellingsen discloses a Book Mark Page Holder Device and U.S. Pat. No. 4,162,800 to Gonot, Jr. et al. discloses a Combination Bookmark And Writing Instrument Holder.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for an elastic bookmark which may be easily attached to a book cover and which retains the last page read.